Dari Balik Jendela
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: Kau tatap lekat-lekat. Berharap beranjak, mendekat. Namun terhalang sebuah sekat. Tak biarkanmu jauh, menguncimu rapat. Cinta tak terbendung. Terduduk, diam menangis sendu. Tak mungkin meraihnya. Hanya mengirim cinta kepadanya, jauh di sana. Dari sini, dari balik jendela.


Kau menatapnya lagi dari tempat ini. Melalui celah-celah dariku yang tertutup. Bagaikan penguntit yang memerhatikan _target_-nya.

Kau tersenyum melihatnya bergerak, tertawa, berbicara. Kau ikut senang melihatnya bahagia.

"Len..." bisikmu, lembut. Manik _aquamarine_-mu tertuju padanya, pada Sang Pemuda Pirang yang bergerak dengan leluasa di luar sana. Kau gerakkan tangan mungilmu, mendekat kepadaku. Kau sentuh aku dengan tangan halusmu. Membuka celah, memperjelas pandanganmu, perhatianmu padanya.

Jemarimu bergerak perlahan. Membelaiku, sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat seakan ialah yang kau belai dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sorotmu berubah sendu. Gerturmu tak seperti sebelumnya. Kau nampak ingin meraihnya. Menyapanya. Mendekatinya. Namun kau tak kuasa melaksanakannya.

**.**

_**Kau tatap lekat-lekat  
Berharap beranjak, mendekat**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Vocaloids aren't Kyoura Kagamine's  
Cover image taken from milennial**

**Dari Balik Jendela  
By: Kyoura Kagamine**

**Poem: Dari Balik Jendela  
By: Kyoura Kagamine**

**Warnings: maybe typo(s), maybe OOC, death chara, failed poem, oneshot.**

**Please Enjoy**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Antara kau dan dia, terhalang sebuah dinding besar yang kokoh. Dengan aku sebagai penghubung kau dan Pemuda Pirang di luar sana.

"Andai kau tahu aku ada di sini..." kau bergumam, lirih. Kau nampak sedih. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau terluka? Bagian mana yang terasa sakit? Apa yang terjadi, Rin?

Mata jernihmu meneteskan sesuatu yang bening nan hangat. Menetep padaku. Kau menangis, namun juga tersenyum Sepertinya kau sedang menahan sakit, namun kau berpura-pura tegar.

Kau angkat sebelah tanganmu, mengusap air mata di pipimu. Pemuda yang kau tatap tak beranjak. Ia tetap sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Tak mengacuhkan kau yang sendirian di sini, merasakan luka yang amat dalam. Perasaan sakit, yang tak mungkin untuk disembuhkan.

Tanganmu terulur jauh seakan hendak meraihnya. Namun ia begitu jauh darimu. Mustahil bagimu untuk dapat menyentuhnya.

Sekali lagi, segaris air mata menuruni pipimu, membasahi wajah cantikmu.

"Len!"

Kau memanggilnya dengan susah payah. Kau tahu ia takkan bisa mendengarmu, suaramu terlalu lemah. Kau sangat ingin meraihnya, hendak mendekatinya, berniat untuk menyapanya, mengenalnya lebih dekat, tertawa bersamanya, berbagi rasa, berdua.

Namun dinding ini terlalu kuat. Kau tak berkekuatan untuk menembusnya. Dinding ini seakan sengaja menjauhkanmu darinya. Membuatnya jauh, lebih jauh darimu, semakin menjauh, hingga ia luput dari pandanganmu.

**.**

_**Namun terhalang sebuah sekat  
Tak biarkanmu jauh, menguncimu rapat**_

**.**

Walau kau tak dapat melihatnya—bahkan mungkin sama sekali tak merasakannya, pandangan itu tetap terlihat jelas. Pandanganmu padanya, sorot matamu, cerminan perasaanmu padanya.

Penuh kasih sayang. Kau amat menyayanginya meski engkau sadar, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagimu dan kenyataannya, kau sungguh tak berharga dalam hidupnya.

_Aquamarine_-mu masih terpaku padanya. Dengan sorot mata lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Membuat siapapun merasa nyaman apabila ditatap seperti itu. Entah sudah berapa lama kau memandangnya istimewa seperti itu. Pandangan itu ... entah mengapa terasa normal bagimu untuk kau berikan kepadanya.

Mata _aquamarine_-nya melirik ke arahmu. Rupanya ia menyadari kau tengah memperhatikannya. Kau segera bersembunyi, menunduk di balik dinding. Kau tak mau ia tahu bahwa kau di sini, tengah memperhatikannya dan mengirimkan segenap perasaanmu padanya. Kau takut ia melihatmu, namun kau amat ingin ia menyadari perasaanmu.

Menyadari bahwa kau mencintainya dengan segenap hati. Menyadari bahwa kau akan terus, selalu mencintainya hingga kau tak lagi bernapas, dengan jantung yang tak lagi berdetak.

**.**

_**Penuh sayang  
Khas remaja dimabuk asmara**_

**.**

Kau kembali mengintipnya dari celahku yang terbuka. Untuk melihat apakah ia yang kau sayang telah beranjak.

Ternyata benar.

Pemuda yang kau panggil _Len_ kini tak berada di tempat terakhir kali kau melihatnya. Ia telah beranjak, menjauh, dan sekarang luput dari pandanganmu.

Jauh dalam hatimu, kau menyesal telah panik dan spontan bersembunyi seperti tadi. Sungguh, kau masih ingin melihatnya. Kau masih ingin merekam segala pergerakannya dalam ingatanmu.

Kau menghela napas kecewa. Memejamkan mata, lalu merenung sesaat.

Sebenarnya kau tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sekarang ini. Mengapa kau selalu berdebar tiap kali melihat sosoknya? Mengapa kau merasa kesepian tiap kali ia jauh darimu, luput dari matamu? Mengapa wajahmu selalu terasa panas tiap kali membayangkan sosoknya? Padahal kau amat yakin bahwa sebelum ini, kau merasa biasa saja pada pemuda bernama Len itu. Tapi sekarang ... mengapa?

Wajahmu tertunduk sedih. Cairan bening itu mengalir lagi. Hey, jangan menangis, Rin! Kau ini kuat, Rin! Percayalah!

**.**

_**Ah, kau mencintainya  
Tak mampu melepasnya, meski bukan milikmu**_

**.**

Kau menarik napas dalam-dalam seakan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Tangisanmu terhenti. Senyum terpaksa pun muncul di wajahmu. Kau amat ingin tersenyum. Kau mencoba untuk tegar. Namun hatimu tak sanggup. Perasaan ini ... terlalu berat untuk kau ringankan, terlalu besar untuk kau tutupi.

Kau beranjak dari tempatmu berdiri, lalu duduk. Bersandar padaku, menatap langit biru berhias awan _cumulus_. Langit begitu cerah di luar sana. Kau merasa bagai diejek oleh semesta. Mereka ceria, menghinamu yang sedang sedih secara tidak langsung.

Sekali lagi, kau menarik napas dalam-dalam. Namun tarikan itu bergetar kali ini. Isak tangis pun pecah. Kau tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Perasaan ini terlalu besar. Terlalu kuat untuk kau buang. Kali ini kau hanya ingin menangis. Melepas perasaan yang tak mungkin tersampaikan padanya di luar sana.

**.**

_**Cinta tak terbendung  
Terduduk, diam menangis sendu**_

**.**

Selesai dengan tangismu, kau bangkit. Berbalik. Kembali menghadap ke alam luar. Berharap dapat melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Napasmu terputus-putus—pendek. Wajahmu agak memerah dengan kedua mata yang nampak sembab.

Tangan kananmu kau ulurkan ke luar jendela yang terbuka lebar. Lengan putih ramping itu gemetar entah kenapa. Kau nampak berusaha meraih sesuatu. Namun yang kau dapat hanyalah hampa. Udara. Kosong.

Bibirmu menarik senyum kecil. Air mata sekali lagi meluncur menuruni pipimu. Bibir kecilmu membuka sedikit. Gemetar. Lalu berkata. "Len ... kumohon dengarlah..." bisikmu dengan suara yang bergetar, parau.

**.**

_**Tak mungkin meraihnya  
Hanya mengirim cinta kepadanya, jauh di sana**_

**.**

"Aku ... selalu mencintaimu. Aku tak akan berharap lebih. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku padamu selama ini. Wahai udara, kumohon ... sampaikanlah pesanku padanya..." bisikmu, lirih. Suaramu makin parau. Namun kau tetap berujar. Berharap udara dapat menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya. Perasaanmu yang selama ini terpendam.

"Len..." kau berbisik kembali. Suaramu makin kecil. Semakin menghilang. Tak terdengar. Meninggalkan perkataan tanpa suara. Matamu setengah terpejam. Entah mengapa, tubuhmu terasa lemas.

**.**

_**Dari sini...**_

**.**

"_Koishiteru..._"

Tubuh itu ambruk tanpa seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Mata itu tertutup. Jantung itu berhenti berdetak. Satu jiwa meninggalkan bumi. Meninggalkan jasad cantik penuh cinta terpendam yang dulu dikenal sebagai...

... Rin Kagamine.

**.**

_**... dari balik jendela.**_

**.**

**End.**

* * *

_**Revised: November 5th 2013**_

**Hai! Kyoura kembali dan membawa sebuah _fanfic_ abal, uji coba dengan 'sudut pandang orang pertama, pelaku sampingan'. Ini pakai sudut pandang jendela yang dipakai Rin untuk coretstalkingcoret Len dari dalam ruangan. Hehe, _absurd_, ya. Bagian dalam _fanfic_ yang saya _bold_, _italic_, dan _centered_ itu puisi modern buatan saya yang tidak kalah _absurd_-nya. _True story_ dengan sedikit modifikasi. Terinspirasi ketika saya tidak sengaja lihat orang yang saya suka sedang bermain gitar di depan kelasnya. Saya perhatikan dia dari jendela kelas saya, dan coretentahkenapadiajadikeliatanlebihgantengcoret muncullah konsep _absurd_ _fanfic_ ini. /slap**

**Cuma mau kasih tahu saja, _fanfic_ saya yang Karena Fans sama Princess Frog itu tidak akan saya lanjutkan untuk beberapa waktu. Saya agak lupa sama konsepnya. Kebiasaan buruk saya yang tidak pernah bikin konsep sampai tuntas. Tapi tenang saja. Pasti akan saya lanjutkan. Dan jangan tanya kapan karena saya tidak tahu kapan selesainya. Mohon dimaklumi, ya.**

**Karena sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini, ada yang berkenan untuk _review_? Sampaikan apapun perasaan Anda setelah membaca _fanfic_ ini dengan _review_. Saya ingin tahu perasaan pembaca setelah membaca _fanfic_ abal nan nyampah buatan saya ini. _Review, please_?**


End file.
